Amargo
by Triarquia
Summary: O sabor daquele bolo de chocolate não era mais o mesmo. “Gincana Pandora's Box


**Disclaimer:** HP é da Tia JK, certo?

**Sinopse:** O sabor daquele bolo de chocolate não era mais o mesmo. "Gincana Pandora's Box"

**Amargo**

**- by Triarquia**

**31 de outubro.**

_Dia das bruxas. _

Era um bom dia.

Muita festa, crianças fantasiadas pedindo doces.

Ele gostava bastante da data. Na medida do possível. Era cheio de boas memórias. Ou quase. Sorriu para o pequeno Harry, com 3 anos que brincava debaixo da mesa.

A casa estava toda enfeitada, preparada para o dia. Uma mesinha com doces estava perto da porta da sala. Ele estava vestido de vampiro.

O filho de esqueleto. Era uma boa roupa, a maior parte era preta e quase não sujava, assim o garoto podia brincar sem dar maiores preocupações ao pai no chão.

Sorriu amargo. Seus olhos bateram novamente naquela imagem em cima da mesa.

Tinha sido um dia feliz. Mostrava uma mulher com o filho dormindo nos ombrosr do lado, todos brincando, sem perceber que Remus batera uma foto. Eles estavam num piquenique. Existiam diversas fotografias daquele dia, porém aquela fora eleita favorita por ele. Parecia um mundo distante agora...

A mesa no canto da sala, onde ele estava, tinha apenas o porta-retratos e uma fatia de bolo.

Não sabia por que fizera tanta questão de ir comprar o bolo para esse dia.

_Mentira..._

Fizera isso por causa dela.

Hoje fazia um ano afinal...

0o0o0o0o0

_- Vamos James!! Acorda!! - uma mulher cutucava animada o marido._

_- Hum...? _

_- Levanta logo James! Temos que ir a confeitaria!! – a ruiva estava sentada na cama, com um sorriso, enquanto ainda cutucava o homem com o dedo._

_- Quê? – o moreno apenas se virou na cama, enfiando a cara ainda mais no travesseiro._

_- JAMES POTTER LEVANTA DESSA CAMA AGORA!! – gritou com força no ouvido dele, puxando a coberta em seguida._

_- O que foi Lily? – finalmente conseguia uma resposta decente, ainda que sonolenta._

_- Você ficou de ir comigo a confeitaria buscar meu bolo, lembra? – as feições irritadas e o famoso olhar fulminante, os quais já havia se tornado quase imune durante o período do colégio._

_- Você me acordou pra isso? – resmungou sem acreditar._

_- Alguém prometeu lembra? – era inacreditável os shows que Lilian era capaz de dar por causa daquele doce._

_- Vamos depois Lily! – prestou atenção no vidro da janela e o som que vinha de fora._

_- Levanta logo porque daqui a pouco fecha! – reclamou quase gritando._

_- Lily tá chovendo! – James ainda tentou argumentar. Teimosa como era nunca iria desistir._

_- E daí? Vamos ir de carro. - contra-atacou como se fosse óbvio._

_- Eu não acredito, ainda, que você me acordou no meu dia de folga para isso! – levantou da cama, erguendo sem perceber o tom de voz também._

_- Vamos! – a mulher segurou no seu pulso._

_- Eu não vou sair no meio da chuva por causa de um bolo, Lily! – puxou o braço de volta._

_- Vamos logo, James! – a ruiva começou a caminhar até a porta._

_- Eu não vou! – o homem voltou para a cama._

_- JAMES! – gritou ao vê-lo deitar novamente_

_- Eu quero descansar! Você sabe a quanto tempo não consigo uma folga no meio da semana? – cobriu a cabeça, como uma criança mimada._

_- Larga mão de ser preguiçoso, James! – a esposa retornou devagar até ele._

_- Eu não vou! – num ataque extremo de infantilidade, colocou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça._

_- JAMES POTTER! – Lilian, pela segunda vez no dia, puxou as cobertas._

_- Pega esse bolo maldito amanhã! – o moreno se sentou novamente na cama._

_- É dia das bruxas! Depois você descansa! – tentou argumentar para animá-lo._

_- Eu vou descansar agora! – seu tom era sério. E irritado._

_- Vamos James! Eu encomendei esse bolo há semanas! – reclamou novamente._

_- Eu me recuso a atravessar metade da cidade por causa de um maldito bolo! – quase gritou as ultimas palavras._

_- Ah... Está falando como se não comesse! – e ela aumentou ainda mais a voz._

_- Lily me dá paz! Por favor! Outro dia você come! – jogou os braços pra cima, gritando de uma vez._

_- Que saber? Fique com a cama! – levantou da cama estressada._

_A mulher saiu do quarto a passos duros e bateu a porta com força._

_..._

_Alguns segundos de silêncio._

_..._

_Mais silêncio._

_..._

_O Som da garagem abrindo e um carro saindo._

_James piscou, todo o sono desaparecido, correu até a janela abrindo com força..._

_- LILIAN EVANS POTTER VOLTA AQUI COM ESSE CARRO!!_

0o0o0o0o0

Era possivelmente o melhor bolo de chocolate e creme da cidade, com três camadas de recheio. Ao menos era o que Lily afirmava com convicção, e não havia nada que a demovesse da idéia.

No entanto, por mais doce que fosse o sabor. Ele lhe era amargo.

_Completamente amargo..._

0o0o0o0o0

_O telefone tocou poucas horas depois, despertando-o. Olhou o relógio, logo Lily deveria chegar. Levantou e foi atender. Devia ser o Sirius para lhe pertubar._

_- Poderia falar com o Potter? – a voz de uma mulher estranha surgiu antes que pudesse falar algo._

_- É ele. Pode falar. – passou a mão na cabeça, bocejando._

_- Estamos falando do Hospital St. Mungus... – o sono sumiu._

_- O que aconteceu? _

_- Houve um acidente de carro hoje... – começou a sentir um desespero e aflição._

_- ..._

_- Um carro cortou a preferencial da sua esposa e... – Lilian..._

_- E...?_

_- Ela teve alguns machucados graves, mas seu filho está bem, teve apenas um corte..._

_- Graças a Deus! – Harry estava bem! Ela levara-o, eles discutiam, mas a ruiva sabia o quanto estava precisando descansar. Estava tudo bem e..._

_- No entanto... – por qual motivo essa maldita tinha que vir com essas palavras?_

_- O quê? _

_- A Sra. Potter foi enviada rapidamente para nós, mas não tivemos tempo. Ela faleceu no caminho._

_-..._

_- Sr. Potter?_

_- ..._

_- Sr. Potter?_

_O telefone jazia no chão, ao seu lado um homem pálido como uma estátua de cera. Estava em choque._

0o0o0o0o0

Não conseguiu comer mais do que dois ou três garfadas. Largou ali, junto com o porta-retratos.

Deu uma olhada no relógio.

Logo as crianças começariam a aparecer.

Respirou fundo, preparou seu melhor sorriso.

Alguém apertava a campainha. Caminhou até lá, abriu a porta e sorriu – falso – antes que pudesse abrir a boca, foi abraçado. Por um detento da policia e um médico. Sirius e Remus.

- Vai ficar com o Harry. – falou o mais tranqüilo dos dois.

- Nós damos conta disso aqui. - o outro colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo, levando-o para dentro.

Olhou profundamente para os dois, sem forças realmente para falar. Assentiu de leve e foi até o filho.

O pequeno mal tinha noção do que era tudo aquilo.

Um sorriso breve surgiu.

Ainda tinham um ao outro.

-Fim-


End file.
